


Not Ready

by AngelFantastic



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Beaches, Classical Music, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki - Freeform, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFantastic/pseuds/AngelFantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Tom sheding a tear after you reject his marriage proposal because you are not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry about any mistakes. And I have an imagine blog in tumblr (imaginetomhiddleston-loki.tumblr.com) I post my stories there too.

You were putting the final touches to your make up when you saw Tom looking at you from the enterance of the bedroom. He was looking very sharp and handsome with his black three piece suit and tie. He gave you his charming half smile. 

“Are you ready love?”

“I will be in 5 minutes.”

“Well, you look gorgeous and ready to me but I will take your word for it.”

“If you would tell me what I am getting ready for or warned me about you wanted to leave even before the sunset I could be ready sooner.”

“Oh darling, you know I can wait until the end of time for you, but Ijust dont want to us to miss the suprise.”

You turned to him before walking to your shoe rack to pick something that goes with your dress. It wasn’t weird for him to organise suprises, Tom was a very romantic man. However he was acting a bit different,like he was nervous, you couldn’t tell what or why exactly. All you knew about this suprise it that he wanted to leave by 4 pm and he told you to you don’t need to wear anything too formal or uncomfortable when you asked him. However when you saw that he was very formal with his clothes you chose a coctail dress that flows around your body. 

After eyeing your shoes for a second you raised you hand to get a pair of high heels.

“I would highly recommend flats.”

You raised your eyebrows at Tom but he didn’t comment any further. You let go of the heels and wore your favourite pair of flats instead. 

When you got into the car it was 4:10. You drove, drove and drove, let the city behind you. Tom didn’t answer your questions about where you were going or how long it will take so you chated about other stuff and listened some music. Tom didn’t sang along to the songs which was not usual but maybe he was focusing on the road in order to not to be late. 

You had been driving nearly for two and a half hours when Tom finally turned to a small parking area near to a small bulding which looked likea restaurant. The restaurant was very close to the beach but strangely there were no other bulding in sight. Tom opened your door for you while you were too busy studying the surrounding. He guided you to a path going not into but behind the building.

“Tom, it looks like we are the only people in here are you-”

You stopped mid sentence when you heard the music that started to play. It was classical music, a romantic piece with at least a piano and a violin playing. Tom smiled at you and offered his hand.

“ I think we should follow the music don’t you agree, love?”

You didn’t answer the question, instead took his hand and started to walk along with him. When you reached to the back of the restaurant you saw the source of the music, there was a small orchestra in the porch of the building, with a piano two violins and some more. But you paid nearly no attention to the porch. Your eyes were on the further down the beach, there was a loveseat facing the sea with a table in front and a campfire. There were roses stratched to the beach and to your table. Everything was looking so amazing, so heavenly that you needed to blink a few times just to be sure it was all real. You turned around and give Tom a small but romantic kiss.

“ Everything looks so amazing,thank you.”

“ Heheh, I am happy you like it. Let’s get to our table, shall we? We don’t want to miss the sunset.”

You sat down together and everything was perfect. The music was lovely but the band was not too close to you so you had plenty of privacy. The sound of the waves were relaxingand magical mixing with the classical music. The sunset over the sea gave you an incredible view. Tom knew how much you enjoy watching the sea and the waves. And the man sitting next to you holding your waist andpulling you to his embrace made it all a million times better. You looked at him and whispered, not wanting to disturb the magic of the moment.

“I love you.”

He kissed you from your forehand and answered.

“I love you.”

A while later a waiter served some wine to you and after that started to brought your meals. You mostly didn’t talked just enjoy your drinks, food and of course the view. After the sunset the waiter lit some tourches and put them around your table. However with the clear sky with the moon and billions of starts and the campfire you didn’t need extra light at all. After the dinner you sat by the campfire. You could feel the mood changing, Tom was going back to the nervous/excited state that he was in during the car ride. You didn’t comment on it because partially you didn’t want to ruin the moment and partially you knew Tom was going to say what was in his mind when he was ready. Not long after Tom turned to face you and hold both of your hands in his.

“ [Y/N], I love you, I love you so much that the there are no words to describe how big is my love for you. Before meeting you, my life was lacking,I was incomplete. I was doing the job I desire and my life was ok, I didn’t understand what was missing until you came into the picture. Everything has become better with you, the colours are brighter, the food is more delicious, the poems mean more when youare the one hearing them. I could never imagine someone changing my life so heavily. I could never imagine completely opening myself up to someone but you opened me up and let me in you.”

Tom let go of your hands and stand up and kneeled before you, reaching into the pocket of his coat. You couldn’t react to what he was doing, what he was about to do.

“ I love you so much [Y/N] and I love the every moment we spent together. I love waking up next to you, I love coming home to you, I love seeing you smile, happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy, I want give you everything you can ever want. You make my life so much better by just simply existing in it. I want to have a future with you,to have children and live in the house by the beach you always imagined. I want to grow old together. I want to be grey and have wrinkles and I want to watch our grandchildren play while we sit at our rocking chair. [Y/N], my hearth belongs to you. Please, will you accept my hand in the journey of life, will you make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?”

Tom, the man you love, was kneeling in front of you holding a beautiful ring asking you to be his wife but you didn’t know what to say. Actually you knew what to say but you didn’t know how to say it. You weren’t ready for marriage, it was too soon. You knew each other just over a year. You couldn’t find your voice to answer, to say anything and the longer you wait you could see Tom’s hopefull and happy eyes grow darker, sadder, fulling with tears.

“[Y/N]?”

His voice was low and craking. He was asking why you weren’t shouting yes but instead sitting silently. You took a deep breath and opened your mouth.

“ Tom, I love you, you know I do. But, but I..I can’t do this. This is too soon Tom. I am so sorry, I.. I can’t.”

You could see a single tear falling to Tom’s cheek. His expression was so sad, so painfull that you wanted to kiss him to hold him and tell him that everything will be ok. But you couldn’t because you were the one causing this. You kneeled next to Tom and hold his hands. He didn’t react at all, just kept staring at you with the same expression.

“I love you Tom and I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry...”

Tom freed his hands from yours and stand up. He turned and faced the sea and took a few steps towards it. You were still on the ground, you pulled your knees to your chest and began crying. That was it, you just ruined your relationship, you just broke the hearth of the man you love the most and he was never going to forgive you. You lost him, you lost Tom. 

“Why?”

Tom’s voice was so cold, so dead just a whisper. His next words were much more louder, full of pain, the pain that you caused him.

“Why, [Y/N]? I just offered you everything I have, my hopes, my dreams,my future. Why don’t you want it? Is it not enough? What could I offer more to you? What could I do more? You don’t think I am the one?”

Your crying wasn’t helping anything, you needed to do something, do something before it is too late. You jumped up to your feet and run to Tom. You embraced him with your arms and put your head to his shoulder. He didn’t do anything.

“I love you Tom and you are more than anything I could ever ask for. You make me so happy and I, who didnt even believe in love and the soulmates before I meet you, is madly in love with you and I am sure that you are the one. That is why I can’t say yes. I can’t handle marriage now and I can’t handle losing you, growing distant slowly hating each other and getting traped in our marriage. I can’t imagine a future without you too but I am not ready for marriage. I am not saying no to you, I can’t do that even if the destiny of the world depent on it. I am just saying no to marriage. Please understand me Tom, please forgive me.”

Tom’s hand found their way around you holding you into a tight embrace. You stayed like that holding each other. You had no idea how much time has passed when Tom finally spoke.

“So you are not breaking up with me? You are not leaving me? I didn’t screw everything up?”

“You.. you stillwant me? Aren’t you.. leaving me?”

“[Y/N], haven’t you heard anything I said. I am not leaving you until you throw me out.”

Tom hold your face between his hands and kissed you. The kiss wasn’t romantic or lustfull or sweet. He kissed you like his life depended on the kiss, pouring his soul and you answered just like him. Tom broke the kiss for a second and whispered.

“Let’s go home.”

You just nodded.


End file.
